Emolga The Whore
by MeloNumber7
Summary: I'm Emolga and I love messing with cute guys . They love how I make them feel good especially Pikachu . I can't help that I'm sexy and cute . Rated M for Sexual Content and Swearing .
1. Friends and Seduction

**_Hey its MeloNumber7 here and before you read the story I have a announcement . 1st off in this story the trainers Iris and Ash will not be mentioned only their pokemon' s , so I'm going to only call them trainers instead of their actual names . 2nd off if you have any questions please leave comments and I promise I will reply to as soon as possible . That's all I have to say so enjoy the story and see you later faniacs . _**

_ It's early in the morning , the sun shining In the sky while the sky being baby blue which making morning beautiful . The trainers are sleep while the pokemon are wide and awake doing their own and Buneary are cuddling against a tree while having a conversation . Charmander and Floatzel is having a conversation of their own . Scraggy and Axew is running around playing tag . While Snivy is relaxing on a rock with her eyes closed thinking about something._

_SNIVY' S PIC_

_ My eyes is closed thinking about my crush Oshawott . He's a real nice guy and he's just my type . But difference between us is that , I'm a virgin and he's not . I wasn't really surprised because the reason why he wasn't a virgin was because of Emolga . I can't stand that stupid bitch , she a stupid whore . I don't know what Oshawott seen In her , she would just use him as a sex toy . Well I have to say , I'm a little jealous that she was able to have sex with him before me . Every time I would hang out with Oshawott , I would always feel safe around him . I can stare at his cute face all day I could . I sighed then I heard a familiar voice . _

_What's wrong Snivy? . Said the voice ._

_Then I opened my eyes and saw that it was my crush . _

_Oh hello Oshawott . I said smiling at him ._

_Do you mind if I sit next to you . Said Oshawott ._

_N- no I d- don't mind at all . She said studdering . _

_As that was said he sat real close to me , I blushed a little._

_So Snivy , how it's going . He said to me ._

_Oh I'm doing great . I replied _

_Well that's good to hear . He said with a smile ._

_It was silence for a minute untill I spoke up._

_So how are you doing . I said _

_You know , doing good , flirting with any pretty girl I see . Said the otter _

_I smiled to what he said . _

_Oh so your good with the ladies I see . I said smirking_

_Yup , I'm a ladies magnet . He said putting his hands behind his head doing his sexy smile ._

_Oh you sure are . I said in my head while hitting my lip ._

_But I love having sex with the ladies I make them say like oh Oshawott your so big . He said moaning playfully ._

_Oh Oshawott your so funny . She said while giggling . _

_And besides they be looking at me as I go by , they be like oh who's that sexy pokemon . He said while be funny._

_I was laughing at his jokes . I thought he was really funny . _

_So Snivy why aren't you in a relationship . He asked with a eyebrow raised. _

_Well I like guys that's not jerks and willing to have a good relationship with me also I like guys that have big - _

_Dicks . I Was cut off by the Oshawott . _

_As he said that I blushed mad hard . _

_EW! NO YOU BASTARD! . I said hitting his shoulder ._

_At this point he was laughing really hard . At this point I turned my back to him . Then after a minute he caught his breath . _

_Aww come on don't be like that Snivy , it was a joke . He said behind me ._

_I wasn't really mad I was just waiting for the offer to come. _

_Aww come on will a hug work . He said behind me. _

_Maybe . I said smirking without him looking . _

_He came up behind me hugging me , I was blushing madly . He felt mad soft , smooth , and warm . After 2 minutes of him hugging me he finally let go . The Snivy started to talk . _

_So Oshawott I was wondering if you wanna - _

_Hi oshy . Said a familiar voice ._

_(No Ones POV)_

_Snivy was cut off by Emolga . She was landing near the tree where Snivy and Oshawott was . As soon as Emolga landed , Oshawott got up and ran to the flying squirrel . _

_What's up Emolga . He said _

_Oh Oshawott can you please give me a Apple from that tree . She said rubbing his cheek up and down slowly in a sexual way ._

_Oh OK I'm on it . He said immediately running near the tree . _

_Emolga quickly turned to the Snivy , but Snivy started to talk ._

_Well , well, well isn't it the slut herself . She said giving her a death glare ._

_Well still hating on me green bitch , your just jealous because Oshawott wants me and not you . She said grinning. _

_I don't know what he's sees into you . She said once again giving her a death glare ._

_He sees sexiness , beautification , and cuteness . She said grinning . _

_Wow you must of used attract on him then . She said giving her another death glare ._

_Oh no he just loves me , I don't need to use attract on him , Oshawott sees beauty into me , every time Oshawott sees me adores me then he fucks me . She said with confidence . _

_So why do use Oshawott as a sex toy . She said sounding upset ._

_Oh trust me you should be the last to be talking because the last time I checked, you was a virgin oh and you still are . She said smirking ._

_Snivy was mad at that point because the sad part was it is true that she was still a virgin ._

_Well yo- _

_I'M BACK! . Said a screaming Oshawott ._

_Soon he finally approached Emolga . Then he handed her the Apple's ._

_I got you another one just in case . He said happily _

_Oh thank you but , I don't know how thank you enough . She said seductively _

_O-oh it's really ok . He said studdering._

_Well how about me and you go find somewhere alone so I can make you feel good . She said to the Oshawott as she was rubbing her tail against his neck sounding seductive . _

_Oh OK . He said walking away near the bushes. _

_Emolga turned to the Snivy._

_And that's how you get some dick . She said _

_As soon as she finished she went to the direction Oshawott went . She left the Snivy speechless ._

_**Authors Note : Thanx for reading any questions you can either review it with a comment or pm . Peace out faniacs :)**_


	2. Let the Whore Begin

**_Hey what's up guys it's MeloNumber7 and like I said any questions just leave comments or pm I'll answer them . I don't own pokemon so enjoy the story ._**

_Meanwhile behind the bushes _

_Oshawott 5 inch member was already hard . Emolga was waiting untill Oshawott was ready ._

_So you ready big boy . She said to him seductively ._

_Absolutely . He said confidently_

_As that was said Emolga bend her head down and started to suck Oshawott' s cock . He was moaning in a low tone ._

_Oh yes . He said In a low moan . _

_She was sucking like a professional , she deep throated him a couple of times. _

_Oh yea suck it like that , just right mmmmh . He said as he moaned ._

_He put one of his hands behind her head , rubbing it . She was going in slow pace , then she was going faster again ._

_Oh yes baby like that just like ohhh . He said as she deep throated him . _

_Soon Oshawott reached his climax and cummed in Emolga mouth . She swallowed all of his fluids . Soon she picked her head up finally talking . _

_Oh yea I know that felt relaxing didn't it big boy . She said touching his cheek talking in a seductive way._

_Oh yea it did . He said grabbing her for a kiss ._

_She accepted it . While they was kissing , Oshawott easily slipped his tongue in Emolga mouth . She accepted that and they was French kissing for 2 minutes straight . Soon they broke it up . _

_Ok I'm gonna see what floatzel is doing. said Emolga_

_Ok sure see ya . He said leaving_

_(Emolga' s POV)_

_I was walking to the floatzel . I seen him , he was sitting by himself looking at the ground . I approached him then greeted him . _

_Hi floatzel . I said to him smiling ._

_He quickly looked up at me and replied back ._

_Oh hey Emolga . He said to me ._

_So what you doing to here by yourself . I said sitting real close to the floatzel ._

_I'm stressed out for some reason I don't know why . He said to me ._

_Well you know nobody's around I can relieve you from all your problems . I whispered seductively in his ear . _

_He caught on to what I said . As I looked down I see his 7 inch hard cock . I bent down without warning him and started to suck him real hard . He moaned_

_Oh oh yes yes suck it real harder. He said moaning in a low tone . _

_He grabbed my head and started caressing as I was sucking . He was grunting and started swear to himself ._

_Fuck yea . He said In a low tone ._

_Soon he came inside my mouth , I swallowed it all up . I slowly picked my head up and I made eye contact with him . _

_Do you wanna fuck me . I said sexually ._

_He quickly nodded . I turned around bending over . He immediately slammed his clock inside my ass . He was thrusting hard . I moaned loudly ._

_Uhh uhhhh oh yes . I was moaning ._

_He was fucking me so hard that you hear his dick slam against my ass . He thrusted with all his might . Soon he came In my ass . When he was finished pulled his dick out of my ass . I was cleaned all the left over semen ._

_That was so nice . I said to floatzel . _

_Yea it was . He said smiling ._

_I think we should return back to the others , I don't want them to worrie . She said to the floatzel ._

_Oh OK lets go . Said the floatzel ._

_As that was said me and floatzel both left _


	3. Pikachu 's Affair

**Meanwhile Pikachu**

_Pickachu is laying down in the soft and warm grass while looking at the sky , the day so far went great for him . His girlfriend Buneary is taking a nap because she was pretty tired , so he had nothing to do. He closed his eyes and thought about him and Buneary future , hes thinking of it being a bright future . Pikachu couldn't help but smile . He was really relaxed at the moment and he didn't want it to go away . The funny part was him and his girlfriend never had sex , but Pikachu is not a virgin but his girlfriend is . Buneary said she wasn't ready to have sex yet , she wasn't comfortable yet . But Pikachu didn't want her to rush also , he wanted her to wait untill she was ready . The relationship was doing good for both pokemon . Pikachu sighed happily as the cool air hit his fur . Soon he was interrupted by energized dark type named Axew . Axew scared the Pikachu ._

_" Hi uncle Pikachu " . Happily said the axew . _

_" Holy Shi - I mean shoot , don't scare me like that kid " . He said a little mad ._

_" Sorry uncle Pikachu it won't happen again " . He said nervously and happily at the same time ._

_" ( sigh ) it's ok kid , where's Scraggy?" . He said to the dark type ._

_"Oh he's hanging out with Floatzel" . He said happily ._

_"Oh OK ". He said _

_"Where's aunty Buneary" . Said the curious child . _

_"She's napping, she was a bit tired ". He answered ._

_"Ok , well I'm going to go back to Scraggy " . He said to the mouse ._

_" Ok be careful kid . He said smiling at the axew . _

_Ok by uncle . He said ._

_As that was said by the dark type , he left leaving Pikachu alone by himself again . As soon as Pikachu was about to rest on the grass once more he had to pee . _

_" Damn I need to piss " . He said to himself . _

_As he said that , he went to the near by forest to use the bathroom . _

**_Meanwhile Emolga_**

_Emolga was on top a tree , laying on a branch with her eyes closed . She was thinking about how she had sex with Floatzel and Oshawott in one day . She was relaxed on the tree until she heard a noise . She got up quietly and look to see what was the noise , then she seen a familiar yellow mouse . It was Pikachu . Pikachu did not notice Emolga on top of the branch because he had to use the bathroom very badly . Then she notice his cock , it was pretty bigger than Oshawott and Floatzel's . She wanted Pikachu so badly at this moment . _

_"Wow isn't Buneary a lucky lady!" . She said it loud enough for the mouse to hear her ._

_As soon as he heard her voice he turned around quickly . At this point his face was red as a tomato . Pikachu was so embarrassed he couldn't move so he just stood there . Emolga jumped down from the tree and was approaching the yellow mouse . Pikachu was so embarrassed be didn't even bother cover his dick ._

_"Wow your so big" . She seductively walking to him . _

_"Emolga what are doing" . He said as he backing up ._

_"I wanna do you" . She seductively still walking to him ._

_Pikachu was still backing up untill a tree stoped him from walking backwards , he fell also making him sit. Then finally Emolga was finally in front of Pikachu . Then she bent down ._

_"I wanna make you feel good Pikachu" . She whispered seductively in his ear ._

_"B - but I have a girlfriend , Buneary remember , I - I can't cheat on her , I - I love her ". He said nervously while stuttering . _

_"Well she won't know if you don't tell" . She said seductively once more ._

_But - _

_As he was about to respond Emolga quickly started stroke his cock making it hard . She was still looking at him while doing this . She had started to speak to him seductively . _

_"Oh Pikachu don't this feel good ". She said sexually_

_"~Uhh yes please don't stop~". He said while moaning ._

_Thought you would never ask . She said seductively ._

_After she said that she lowered her head and started to suck his cock . He moaned loudly . _

_"~Uh oh yes suck it ~" . He said through clinched teeth ._

_She knew Pikachu was satisfied so she started to suck him in a faster pace . Pikachu was moaning louder,soon pikachu filled Emolga' s mouth with cum . Emolga swallowed it all up . She picked her head up and then started to speak . _

_"So was that satisfying for you" . She said in a sexy tone . _

_" Turn around and bend over " . He said not bothering to answer her question . _

_She did it without hesitation and as soon she did it he rammed his dick inside her pussy . He was going in a fast pace making her moan loudly . _

_"~ Oh yea fuck me ~" . She said moaning while biting her lip . _

Emolga was getting fucked real hard . Pikachu was grabbing her tail while fucking her . Pikachu felt bad because he was cheating on his girlfriend .

" Why something so wrong feel so right " . He said in his mind .

"~ Pikachu your cock is so big and hard ~" . She said while moaning .

" And your ass is so soft " . He said through clinched teeth

He slapped her ass while still fucking her . This made Emolga want him more .

"~Go faster baby ~" . She said with closed eyes and clinched teeth still moaning .

He did as he was told , he was fucking as fast as he can . This made her screamed Pikachu name .

"~Oh Pikachu!~" . She said screaming .

As that was said he shot his load inside of her . He pulled his dick out , but he was still dripping cum from the tip of his cock . Pikachu was exhausted after the sex .

Well I guess I'll see you later then hot stuff . Emolga said as she winked .

As soon as she finished her sentence she went flying off . Pikachu was left alone , he was disappointed of himself for cheating on his beautiful girlfriend Buneary .

I'm so sorry babe . He said to himself leaving the forest sad .


	4. Lies And Suprises

**Pikachu **

_ Pikachu is laying next to his sleeping girlfriend . He was looking at her beautiful light brown face while stroking her hair slowly . Pikachu gave Buneary a quick kiss on her lips , she smiled after this after happened . Pikachu was disappointed of himself for cheating on his girlfriend . _

_" I'm so sorry babe " . He whispered to her ._

_Pikachu closed his eyes , he heard his girlfriend get up so he opened his eyes . He made eye contact with girlfriend , but Buneary noticed that something was wrong with Pikachu . _

_" Babe what's wrong " . She said worried ._

_" Its nothing baby " . He said sadly ._

_" Pikachu please don't lie to me , what's wrong " . She said sounding concerned ._

_" Babe if something was wrong with me I would have no problem telling , remember we promised to tell each other everything , just believe me honey , nothing is wrong with me " . Pikachu said to her_

_" Oh OK I was just making sure my boyfriend was feeling himself " . She said sadly ._

_" Babe it's ok, now let's go and see what the others are doing " . Said Pikachu ._

_" Ok " . She said happily . _

**_Meanwhile Scraggy and Axew_**

Axew and Scraggy was sitting down on the grass , they was really bored , they had nothing to .

" Its so booooringgggg " . Whined the Scraggy .

" I know right , chasing each other get boring after a while " . He said with agreement .

They stood there in silence for a whole two minutes , then Axew came up with a idea .

" I have a idea ! " . Said the energized pokemon .

" Let me hear it ! " . Happily said the Scraggy .

" Ok how about we climb that tree over there " . Axew said while pointing at the tree .

" Ok let's do it ! " . They said in together .

As that was said they both ran to the tree . Axew and Scraggy started to climb the tree , but as Axew was climbing the tree , he had got a splinter In his hand . Then he said something that surprised Scraggy.

" Fuck ! " . He said as he pulled the splinter out of his hand .

" Oooooo you cursed " . Said the Scraggy with his eyes wide .

" So yo gonna be a tattle teller " . Said the upset Axew .

" No I wasn't going to tell, I'm not a snitch " . Said the Scraggy as he debated .

" Oh OK , just making sure " . Axew said .

They got off of the tree and started head back with the others .


	5. Dreams And Secrets

_**Meanwhile snivy **_

_ Its night time and Snivy is dreaming ._

_( Snivy' s Dream)_

_Snivy is sitting near a lake with a beautiful sunrise , she looked very peaceful . _

_" Hello Snivy " . She heard a voice behind her ._

_She turned around and it was nobody other than her crush , Oshawott . Then he sat right next to the grass snake . The grass snake blushed a little ._

_" Hi Oshawott " . Said Snivy . _

_" So why is such beauty up this early " . He said with the smile that she loves the most ._

_She blushed at the Oshawott question . She was silent as the Oshawott continued his flirting , she didn't want to ruin the moment . _

_" I'm really hungry but I'm not talking about food " . He whispered seductively in her ear . _

_Then what surprised her the Oshawott started to kiss her neck . She was moaning . Then he stoped and looked into her green eyes . _

_" You look so got damn sexy " . He said seductively . _

_She blushed real hard at his statement . He pulled her face Into his and they started to kiss passionately. She never wanted this to end . As they was kissing Oshawott slowly slid his hand to her waist , but she didn't care . As they was kissing they lowered themselves to the ground , which was making Oshawott being on top and Snivy being on the bottom . Oshawott stoped the kiss . _

_" Do you want to take this to the next level " . He whispered in her ear seductively . _

_Without a response she quickly nodded her head ._

_" Ok let's do this " . He said grinning seductively . _

_As she saw his cock her eyes went wide , it was big to her . As he was about to enter ._

_( End of Dream ) _

_Her eyes opened wide , she was upset that she woke up because it felt so real to her . It was nothing couldn't about it so she sighed . _

_" Oshawott don't you understand that I love you ? " . She whispered to herself . _

_As soon she was done with that statement , she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep . _

_**Morning **_

_Everyone was wide and awake , all the pokemon was sitting down as they mingled . _

**_Pikachu _**

_Pikachu was leaning on a tree while his girlfriend was laying her head on his stomach , he seemed happy this morning . Buneary was talking about their future together with him . The thing is that Buneary is still a virgin , but Pikachu wanted her to let him know when the time is right . But their relationship is was doing fine ._

_" So babe do you want a banana " Buneary asks Pikachu . _

_" Nah I'm good I'll eat later . Pikachu replied . _

_" So hot stuff how was your nap yesterday . Pikachu said to his girl ._

_" I slept like a baby , thanks for asking hot stuff " . Buneary replied . _

_Buneary got up from laying her head on his stomach and positioned her self right next to him ._

_" Babe let's make out " . Buneary said to her man . _

_" Ok " . He said . _

_As that was said they both connected their lips together and started to tongue kiss . Buneary was moaning , but after 5 minutes of kissing they stoped . Pikachu licked his lips and started to speak ._

_Well that was refreshing . Said Pikachu ._

_I know and it was hot . She seductively . _

_Pikachu was snuggling with Buneary , then someone caught his eye , it was Emolga . She was flirting with Tepig . Then she seen Pikachu was looking at her , so she winked at him . He quickly looked away trying not think about the affair that he had with Emolga . Pikachu then looked at his girlfriend ._

_" You know I love you babe " . He said to her ._

_" Of course you do babe , and I'll always know . She said kissing him on the cheek . _

_Pikachu looked at Emolga again and Emolga looked back gave him seductively look . He looked back at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek once more ._


	6. Blackmailing Pikachu

_**Pikachu **_

_Pikachu was still with his girlfriend Buneary . They talked for a while now , but they didn't really care what they was talking about as long as they was together . Pikachu wasn't really to happy also but he didn't show it in his face because he didn't want his girlfriend's to worry , so he kept it to himself . Pikachu didn't try to think about his affair with Emolga , but it didn't worked out planned . He thought about telling his girlfriend the truth but at the same time he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Buneary . Pikachu and his girl was still sitting next to each other . As they was talking somebody was approaching them and it was Emolga . Pikachu was nervous about this ._

_" Shit " . He said low enough so his girl wouldn't hear him ._

_As Emolga to the came to the couple , Buneary was the first one greet Emolga . _

_" Hello Emolga how are you doing " . She said with a smile ._

_" I'm doing fine thank you " . She replied ._

_Then she looked at Pikachu while licking her lips but his girlfriend didn't notice , then she greeted the yellow pokemon ._

_" How are you doing Pikachu " . She said smiling ._

_" I'm doing fine " . He smiled back . _

_At this point it felt a bit awkward for Pikachu . But then Buneary spoke up . _

_" Babe I'll be back I'm going to get me an Apple . Said Buneary . _

_" Ok be careful out there " . He replied to his girl ._

_As that was approved by Pikachu she left . When she was out of sight , Emolga spoke up ._

_" So did you enjoy the sex " . She said with lust in her tone ._

_" No I didn't " . He said sounding angry . _

_" Oh yes you did , but you won't admit it because of your girlfriend . She said with a smirk ._

_The sad part the flying squirrel was right , he did enjoy it , but his girlfriend was the problem at this point._

_" Ok I did enjoy it , but it doesn't mean it will happen again " . He said with a angry tone . _

_" Oh yes it is " . She said with confidence ._

_" And how's that ? . He said with a eyebrow raised ._

_" Well let's see, if you don't have sex with me then I'll tell your girlfriend the truth " . She said with a evil grinn ._

_Pikachu's eyes went wide ._

_" You wouldn't dare! " . He said through his clinched teeth . _

_" Oh trust and believe me I would do it , so be ready for tonight or else " . She said with a evil smile ._

_Pikachu was silent at the point , as soon as he was about speak he saw how's girlfriend approaching . Soon she arrived . _

_" Hi babe I'm back " . The Buneary said with her Apple ._

_" What's up babe " . He replied to his girl ._

_The Emolga spoke up ._

_" Well I should be going , bye Pikachu " . She said _

_He didn't reply back , so Emolga just flew off . Pikachu then looked his girlfriend eat her Apple . Then he looked in to the sky . _

_I'm so sorry babe . He whispered to himself ._


	7. Mr GM And Rumor

**Oshawott**

_Oshawott is sitting near a lake with Scraggy and Axew , teaching the young boys how to get girls . Oshawott loved to teaching the young boys how to talk to them . _

_" Ok call me , as in " . He said with smile ._

_" Hello ! " . They said in together in excitement . _

_" Silent ! " . Screamed the demanding Oshawott ._

_They both eyes went wide and they covered their mouths . They apologized nervously ._

_" Sorry " . Both children said together _

_" Well like I was saying , you both here today my young ones , are going to learn the ways to get girls , not only to get them and bang them , and you better not tell anyone about this am I clear boys " . Said the serious Oshawott ._

_" My lips are sealed " . Said the serious Axew ._

_" Mines too " . Scraggy said with a smile . _

_" Ok first off when you talk to girls they don't want to see fear in your face , because then they gonna think your pussy " . Oshawott said in a teachable manner not bothering to cover up the profanity ._

_" Ok " . They said In unison . _

_" 2nd off , when talking to girls and when they laugh at your jokes that's a sign means that that their getting interested " . He said again ._

_" Ooooh " . They said with a spark in they eyes . _

_"3rd off , When talking to girls don't act like a dweeb , be a gentleman . He said ._

_" Wow he's good " . Axew whispered to the Scraggy . _

_" I know right " . He replied back with a whisper of his own ._

_" 4th off , When a girl make googly eyes at you then she's interested " . He said in teachable manner once again ._

_" 5th off , If she's playfully hitting you and bothering you all the time then she's interested " . He said ._

**_Meanwhile Snivy _**

_She was spy on the boys overhearing what they was saying behind a tree . She was hurt because half of the stuff he said she does around him , but he doesn't notice . _

_" How doesn't he notice , I do some of those things , well I guess I'm not attractive to him " . She said sadly walking away ._

**Floatzel And** **Charmander **

_Floatzel was telling Charmander that he had sex with Emolga , but Charmander thought it was a lie ._

_" Bro I'm telling you , I fucked Emolga . He said seriously ._

_" No you didn't , your lying . He said not believing his friend ._

_" Why do I have to lie , she sucked my dick , then I nutted in girls mouth , then the bitch swallowed every last drop bro " . He said serious ._

_" Bro I'm your friend and all but Emolga , come on man, not a chance . He said not believing his friend . _

_" I swear to Arceus bro " . He said again serious ._

_" Nah bro don't lie to Arceus " . He replied a little serious . _

_" Come on man what do I need to prove to you that I fucked and got head from Emolga ". He said serious ._

_" Well why don't I ask her ". Charmander said with a smirk on his face ._

_" Oh! No! You can't ask " . He said with his eyes wide ._

_" See still not convinced man , you probably trying to start a rumor . Said his suspicious friend ._

_" No bro it's true , she said I can make stress go away , and then all I saw that she sucking me off " . He said serious . _

_" I don't have time for this , I'm going to eat " . Charmander said leaving . _

_" It's true I'm telling you " . Floatzel said chasing after his friend . _


	8. Trust

**Pikachu**

_Pikachu is with his girlfriend Buneary , both of them are sitting near by tree ._

_" Babe I need to use the bathroom " . He lied ._

_" Ok " . She said ._

_After he spoke those words , he left . He really went to see Emolga , he was going to have sex with her again , but he didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend . Emolga was blackmailing him so he had no choice but to fuck the flying squirrel . _

_" I'm here Emolga " . He said desperately . _

_" Oh good , my Prince is here" . She said seductively ._

_Out of no where Emolga jumped on Pikachu . She was on top of Pikachu at this point , looking straight in his eyes with her eyes being closed half way giving him a lustful look ._

_" So are you ready big boy " . She said seductively ._

_" No I'm -_

_He was cut of by Emolga rubbing his cock , he was moaning lowly . She rubbed it until he got hard ._

_" Oh I'm going to enjoy this " . She said with a evil grin ._

_As soon as she said those words , she bent her head down and was sucking Pikachu cock , he was moaning loud . Emolga loved went she pleased Pikachu , she loved every moment of it ._

_" ~ Oh Emolga ~" . He moaned saying her name . _

_She loved when he said her name , so she fasting her pace . He was pushing her deeper into his cock , she didn't choke and she accepted it ._

_" ~ Suck harder you slut ~ " . He said through his clinched teeth . _

_She did as she was told , she started to sucking it harder ._

_" ~ Oh yea like that mmmmh ~ " . Said quietly with his head laied back ._

_Soon he exploded in her mouth , she swallowed every last drop . Then she picked up her looking in his eyes giving him a lustful look . She turned around bending over . _

_" Come over here and fuck me " . She said seductively ._

_He hesitated a little , but he had to do it . He slammed is dick inside of her , she moaned as he started to thrust himself into her ._

_" ~ Oh Pikachu ~ " . She moaned_

_He was thrusting a little faster than before , she moan became louder . _

_" ~ Pikachu fuck me harder ~" . She said through clinched teeth ._

_Pikachu immediately was fucking her with all his might , he was fucking her so hard and fast , that a little bit of electricity was forming in his cheeks . She screamed ._

_" ~ Oh ! Yesss ! ~ " . She moaned ._

_With that was said they both shot their loads , then they started to clean this selves up . They finally finished after five minutes . They just sat there next to each other , so Emolga started to speak ._

_" So did you enjoy having sex with me " . She said ._

_" Why would I enjoy fucking you " . He said upset looking away ._

_" Because you enjoyed every single moment when I was sucking you off " . She said seductively ._

_He faced the Emolga looking angry ._

_" Emolga why do you have to do this to me , I'm already in a relationship with Buneary , do you or don't understand that , I love her not you , your just a piece of shit " . He said angry . _

_Emolga wasn't mad that he said that , she loved when Pikachu was mad , she thought he was very attractive when he was upset ._

_" That's why I love you , yours so dominating and strong , you know how to please a girl when she's in need " . She said seductively ._

_" Why can't you bother someone else like Tepig or Oshawott , they are not in relationships , I'm fucking am " . He said upset . _

_" Buneary doesn't deserve you , you need a woman that is able to please you through hard times , you see Pikachu she doesn't want have sex with you because she doesn't trust you , if she would of trusted you then you would of been able to take her virginity " . She said seriously ._

It was sad because Emolga had a point , Buneary doesn't trust Pikachu yet that why he wasn't able to have sex with her . Pikachu was silent but Emolga spoke up again .

" I don't understand if your in a relationship with someone that don't even trust you and y'all been going out for 2 years " . She said to the mouse .

It was true Pikachu and Buneary was going out for 2 years already , and she wasn't ready . Pikachu was still silent because he knew Emolga had a point .

" But remember you still have me sexy " . She whispered in his ear .

Pikachu was still silent looking at Emolga . Then Emolga left leaving Pikachu alone .

" Why don't you trust me babe " . He said to himself .


	9. The Three Amigos

**Charmander , Tepig and Floatzel **

All three of the boys are having a conversation .

" Guys we need to find some chicks to fuck " . Said the Charmander .

" You right with that my friend " . Said Tepig .

" Absolutely " . Agreed the Floatzel .

Tepig had an idea for the boys to do .

" Bros I have an idea " . Said the Tepig .

Both Charmander and Floatzel was caught on to what he just said .

" Let's hear it ! " . They said together .

" Ok , so how about we look for some chicks , it's plenty of them " . Said the Tepig .

" That's a good idea " . Said the happy Charmander .

" I totally agree " . Said the agreeable Floatzel .

" Ok let's get going " . Said the Tepig .

As that was said they went to find some girls .

**Snivy , Oshawott , Scraggy , and Axew **

Snivy was listening to the Oshawott talking to the kids . She loved when Oshawott teach young boys new things .

" So kids how did you like the lesson ? " . Said the Oshawott .

" It was great ! " . Axew and Scraggy happily said together .

" Well I knew you enjoyed it " . Said the confident Oshawott .

Snivy chuckled lightly to his statement .

" Well we will see you around Mr . " Said Axew .

The Scraggy nodded .

Ok bye young ones . Said the Oshawott .

They didn't respond they just ran off laughing . Soon they was gone , so Oshawott went to sit next to Snivy , soon Snivy started a conversation .

" So , I can see your great with children " . She said with a grin .

" Oh yea , I like teaching young boys what I know " . Said Oshawott .

" I bet you know a lot " . She said with a smile .

" Oh yea lots of things " . He replied .

It was silent for a moment , so she was thinking .

" Oh I really want to ask him out on a date , but I don't know how , should I tell him how feel about him before it's to late " . She said in her head looking at the Oshawott .

" So Osh- .

" Oshawott I'm really hungry " . Said a voice in the sky .

It was Emolga she was approaching the two Pokemon . Snivy was mad because she always close to asking him out .

" Damn slut " . Snivy said in mind with a angry face .

" What's up Emolga " . He said happily to the flying squirrel .

" Hey I was wondering if you could get me a Apple . She replied .

Snivy was fed up , she was tired of Emolga using Oshawott as a sex slave , So she spoke up .

" Hey won't you get your own damn food " . Said the angry Snivy .

" That isn't a nice way to greet your friends " . Emolga replied acting nice .

" Your not in my category you fucking bitch " . Snivy replied angrily through her clinched teeth .

Emolga put on a act , she mad her eyes water and started to fake cry . Oshawott thought Snivy really hurt Emolga feelings , so he went to comfort the crying Emolga .

" Snivy what's wrong with you " . Said the disappointed Oshawott .

" Can't you see Oshawott , she's using you " . She explained to the Oshawott .

" But why did you say all those hurtful words to her , she didn't do anything to you " . He said still disappointed .

" Oshawott she's a fat ass lier , she faking " . She tried to explain .

" THAT'S IT SNIVY ! . He raised his voice at her .

Snivy was shocked , she never seen Oshawott this mad before and she was shocked because he raised his voice at her . Snivy was speechless . Emolga was still fake crying .

" Come on let's get your Apple " . He said comforting her while walking away .

**Meanwhile Charmander , Floatzel , and Tepig **

They was near the spot all pokemon be mingling at , so they went there to find some girls to pick up .

" Where's the chicks at " . Tepig said .

" Maybe if we look for them then we will find them " . Said the annoyed Charmander .

Meanwhile Floatzel was looking around for girls but then something caught his eye , it was an Audino , Evee , and Zorua talking to each other . Floatzel told the guys .

" Hey guys I found some chicks that we can probably scoop up " . Floatzel said pointing at the girls .

" Ok what we waiting for let's go " . Said Charmander .

They soon approached the girls , Charmander started to speak .

" Hello ladies , we gentlemen was looking to mingle with someone but you lovely girls caught our eye " . He said politely .

The girls chuckled lightly to this , the boys knew that the girls didn't mind , so they went for it .

" I'm taking the Zorua " . Whispered the Tepig .

" I'm taking the Evee " . Whispered Charmander .

" I'm with the Audino " . Whispered the Floatzel .

So the boys went to the girls they picked , they sat down and the boys put their arms around the girls , they blushed lightly at what the boys did . Charmander started to speak .

" So what you lovely girls doing outside in a afternoon like this " . Said the confident Charmander " .

" Well , me and my friends decided to hang out and talk like we usually do , but we seen you guys come to us , so we decided to try to find something new " . The Audino spoke up .

" Well if you girls don't mind can me and the guys talk in private for second " . Said Charmander " .

" Ok " . All the girls said together .

The trio got up and went to a private place where the girls couldn't hear them .

" What's our next move " . Said Tepig .

" I don't know about y'all , but I'm gonna get laid " . Said Charmander .

" Bros let's not rush into having sex yet , we have to get to know the girls first " . Said the serious Charmander .

" Yea once I shove my cock in that Audinos mouth then she will know me a lot better " . Said the playful Floatzel .

" Shut up dumbass , unless you don't wanna between the Audino legs " . Said the serious Tepig .

" Ok sorry , we should get back to the girls " . Said Floatzel .

As Floatzel said that the boys went back to the girls .

" We are back girls " . Said Charmander .

" Finally we was getting lonely . Evee replied seductively to Charmander .

" Oh I like your tone . Charmander replied as he sit back down with her " .

" Lets go somewhere private and have sex " . She whispered in the Charmander ear .

" Ok let's go ! " . Said the happy Charmander .

Charmander and Evee left in a instant . Floatzel and the rest of the crew knew what they was going to do , so they had ideas of their own .

" How about it , Audino . Said Floatzel .

Audino knew what he what he what he was talking about .

"Ok , but I like it rough " . She said with lust in her eyes with a seductive tone .

" Oh I'm going to enjoy this ". Floatzel whispered seductively to her .

Out of nowhere Audino pulled Floatzel arm and then they also left in a instant . The only two left was Zorua and Tepig .

" Lets fuck too " . Zorua said without hesitation .

" Alright let's do it ! ". Said the happy Tepig .

As soon as he spoke those words Zorua smashed her lips to his , they made out for 3 full minutes then Tepig stoped it and spoke .

" Dont you think we should go somewhere private , I don't want my buddies catching me in a act " . He said worried .

" They won't return untill a little while , so let's get down to business " . Zorua replied .

Then they both passionately kissed .

**Sorry for no lemons but please leave reviews . Peace out faniacs :)**


	10. Feelings And Arguments

**What's up its MeloNumber7 and I want y'all to enjoy this chapter , please leave reviews I gladly appreciate it . Enjoy .**

**_Pikachu _**

_Pikachu is sitting near a tree with his girlfriend avoiding eye contact with Buneary , she notices this so she spoke up ._

"_ Babe what's_ **wrong**_ " . Asked the worried Buneary . _

_" __**Nothing**__ is __**wrong**__ with me babe , I'm totally fine " . Said the lying mouse . _

"_ Please don't lie to me Pikachu , just tell me what's on your mind " . Said Pikachu worried girlfriend . _

_" I said nothing is fucking wrong Buneary " . Pikachu said angrily though clinched teeth ._

_Buneary was in total_ shock_ , Pikachu never cursed at her before . She was really offended so she started a argue with him . _

_" I don't __**know**__ what the hell is up with __**your**__ attitude __**Pikachu**__ but you better fix it " . Said his upset girlfriend . _

_" Fix what Buneary , fix fucking what Buneary , you know what won't you leave me the fuck alone until you actually trust me " . Said the angered mouse ._

_Buneary heard what he said about trust . __**Buneary**__ was even more mad then before . _

_" Pikachu what the hell are you talking about I do trust you " . Said Buneary . _

_" You know Buneary you can't stay a virgin forever , why won't we take our relationship to the next level , maybe if you have a dick inside of you would see more trust " . Said the angry Pikachu . _

" That unnecessary Pikachu ! " . Yelled Buneary .

" Unnecessary , un - fucking - necessary ! , you wanna know what's unecessary , it's you , you can't always hide behind a tree and finger yourself , you need to actually mate , actually let me fuck you " . Said the angry Pikachu .

" ( sigh ) Pikachu , it's not that I dont trust you its just that I'm not ready to have sex yet " . She said sadly .

Pikachu was still mad at this point , he didn't feel bad for her or nothing , and what got him even more upset that Emolga was right .

" Bullshit ! , you said that years ago " . Said the angry Pikachu .

" Pikachu why are you so damn stubbernt " . Said Buneary .

" You know what Buneary , I don't have time for this " . Pikachu said sounding very annoyed .

As that was said Pikachu got up and started to leave Buneary by her self . Buneary didn't bother to go after him , so she stayed where was at .

Oshawott

Oshawott was getting his dick sucked **my** Emolga , Oshawott loved when Emolga rewarded him for doing what he does best . Oshawott was enjoying every second of it .

" ~ Oh arceus it feels good ~ oh mmh ~ " . Moaned the Oshawott .

Emolga was sucking him good , she was on her nees sucking him off while Oshawott was sitting down moaning while his head layed back . She was looking at him with lust in her face with her being half open .

" ~ Oh Emolga ~ your mouth ~( moan )~ is so ~( moan )~ warm ~" . Moaned the Oshawott .

Emolga started to suck harder and increase her speed . Oshawott was soon going reach his climax .

" ~ Oh Emolga ~( moan ) ~ I'm about to cum~ ( moan ) " . Said the moaning Oshawott .

Emolga started to suck him even faster . Then Oshawott filled Emolga mouth with his fluids , She swallowed Oshawott fluids . She got his dick out her mouth and started to speak .

" Was that satisfying for you " . She said in a seducive tone .

" Hell yea , it was nice " . Oshawott replied being thankful .

" We can do this later if you want to " . Said Emolga .

" Of course we can " . Said Oshawott .

Oshawott and Emolga started to tounge kiss each other , both Pokemon was moaning while making out . After 2 minutes of kissing they broke it up to get air . Emolga spoke up .

" So see you soon hot stuff " . Said Emolga .

" Ok see ya " . Said Oshawott .

As that was said Emolga left him by himself . He sat down with his eyes closed with his hands behind his head .

" What a day " . He said happily to himself "


	11. Fun Time and Small Talk

**What's up it's MeloNumber7 here and I just want to let you know enjoy the chapter and leave reviews please it will really help .**

_Buneary is talking with snivy about her and Pikachu argument , Buneary didn't understand why Pikachu acted the way he did . Snivy understand what the bunny was going through because both girls are virgins , but it just that Snivy is not in a relationship ._

_" I don't understand , why would Pikyachu be so upset , I didn't do anything wrong ". Said Buneary ._

_" Yeah it's weird , Pikachu is always in a good mood " . Replied Snivy ._

_" Maybe he's tired of me , maybe he wants to break up with me " . Buneary said sadly ._

_" Hey don't say that , he probably need to cool off " . Snivy said trying to make her friend feel better ._

_" Yeah maybe your right , I will just leave him by himself for a little " . Said the confident bunny . _

_With that said , Snivy was happy that her friend was in a good mood again , but Snivy smile quickly faded away into a sad mood . Buneary noticed this so she asked what's wrong ._

_" What's wrong Snivy " . Said the concern Buneary ._

_"Oh nothing ". Snivy said sadly ._

_" Come on tell me , it's fair because I told you my problem ". Buneary said with determination . _

_" Ok fine , I like Oshawott , but the only thing that gets in a way is that fucking whore Emolga , she uses him like a sex toy and a slave , I'm kind of jelouse of her I think " . Snivy said sounding depressed . _

_" No not Emolga , she's not like that " . Said the suprised Buneary ._

_" You don't understant , her body has whore written all over it " . Snivy said ._

_"I will have do some investigation then to see If your right then ". Said the curious Buneary . _

_" But what should I do about Oshawott " . Said Snivy ._

_" Just tell him how you feel , I think he will understand " . Said Buneary . _

_" Yea maybe he will " . Snivy said quietly to herself . _

**_Floatzel _**

**_" ~_**_mmm ( moan ) oh yea just mmh (moan ) that ~ " . Moaned Floatzel . ._

_Audino was sucking on Floatzel cock , floatzel was standing his back against the tree while audino was on her nees sucking him off . He was very satisfied at the moment , her mouth was warm and soft . Floatzel put his hand behind her head caressing her fur ,_ he_ bit his lip while looking up in the sky whining a little bit. Audino started to increase her pace which made the floatzel to moan louder than before . He looked down at the Audino , she was staring at him with a lustful face , her eyes half closed . He was turned on by this ._

_" ~ Oh fuck yea ( moan ) go faster ~uhhm (moan) ~ ". Moaned Floatzel ._

_She did his command without any hint of hesitation , she went as fast as she could go , bobbing her head in and out . Without any warning Floatzel exploded in Audino mouth filling it . Audino swallowed all of his fluids , he enjoyed every second of it . _

_"Woah your great " . Floatzel said ._

_"Thanks , you taste swell " . Said audino adding the wink at the end ._

**_" _**_ So what you wanna do " . Floatzel asked Audino ._

_" Oh we are not done yet lover boy " . Said Audino _

_As that was said Audino bent over showing her wet pussy . Floatzel cock got hard and he put his length inside of her , Audino let out a low moan as he entered . He started to thrust in and out of her , he felt this satisfying and so did she . _

_" ~ Oh baby ~ mmmn ( moan ) ~ fuck me ~ ". Moaned Audino ._

_He started to fuck her hardcore , he was fucking her hard and fast . He was fucking her with his eyes closed and clinched teeth . _

_" ~ Oh Yes ! ~ uhh! Uhh!( moan ) ~Oh Arceus ~ Uhh !" . Audino moaned loudly . _

_He was thrusting with all his might , untill soon they both reached their climax .Floatzel cummed inside of Audino while Audino cummed all over his dick and sack . They both was out of breath . It took them 2 minutes to catch their breath and they soon started to speak to one another ._

_" So how was it " . Audino spoke up ._

_" That was some good sex " . Replied Floatzel ._

_Floatzel then realized something , Tepig and Charmander . _

_" What do you think the guys are doing ? " . Asked Floatzel ._

_" They're probably fucking each other brains out " . Said Audino ._

_Floatzel chuckled a little . _

_"Well I'ma go back to my area , I don't want the others to worry " . Said the concerned Floatzel ._

_" Ok bye hot stuff " . Said Audino _

_With that said Floatzel left and soon returned to his area . _


End file.
